Unit Production
of some kind needed Unit Production Next you need to develop an association between injection and unit production. You'll want to produce units as your larva pop. This can be achieved using a wonderful mnemonic coined by Day9: When > Then. In this case it will be:'' when i inject > then i make units''. It's a game of practiced mental association. You want the 'when' to trigger the 'then' in your mind. Your practice will reinforce this assocation each time you inject. Think to yourself, "When I inject, then I make units." Repeat it in your mind. Do it until the desired action is deeply ingrained into your play-style, just like your awareness of larva production and injection. You'll know you've got it when for whatever reason you skip one of these rhythms or associations, and your mind screams, "I need to inject!" or, "I need to make units!" Until you've reached this point in ability and awareness, focus on the fundamentals presented here. You must be able to inject as soon as your larva drop, and then without fail you must make units. Practice until you can do so automatically. Unit Composition section could possibly be on its own page, thought needs to go into how relating pages will be connected to eachother [I agree, this section should probably be removed, or possibly made into it's own guide for later expansion] A prominent thought in your mind will also be "which units do i need to make". Aside from following a set pattern of build orders that instruct the type of unit you should make, it is important to develop an understanding of why these build orders/unit compositions exist as certain strategies in the first place. The obvious answer is that they counter your opponents strategy and/or have inherent strengths able to exploit weaknesses in your opponents strategy. again though, there is a major difference in being able to intellectualize this concept, and being educated in its intricacies. The latter allowing you a much more self empowering, reactive and emergent ability at strategical planning in matches, the former (simply following build orders) restricting you to an often rigid play style that (without the reflexive attributes of the latter) will not cater for emergent scenarios presented to you in real time while playing. The heart of this concept lies in unit counters, this subject is simply too intricate and complex to go into in any great detail here, so i will link you to the resource you need to begin learning which units counter which units. refer to this page, scroll to the bottom zerg section and use the links to access the unit information pages for zerg units. On each unit page, pay close attention to the 'strong against' and 'weak against' listings in the info box to the right on each page in-order to learn which units to build and/or engage in response to your enemies units, and which units to avoid when controlling said units on the field/in battles. Also spend allot of time becoming familiar what is written in the 'Competitive Usage' section at the bottom of each unit page as these are a great resource on learning when specific units can be situationaly efficient. It is also advisable to spend arguably as much of your time researching into the strengths, weaknesses and 'Competitive Usage' of all of the units for each of the other races: "If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. - Sun Tzu" Knowing Thy Enemy, so to speak, is as important as knowing the intricacies of your own race. This research, twinned with your practical practice in game of what to do when in regards to unit composition and build orders (tech/production building necessities) will almost solely dramatically improve your competency in matches, as this knowledge will instruct your direction in game and motivate your actions towards a coherent and unified aim, so rather than flitting about with moments of confusion as to what to do next and adding buildings, teching up or making units in slight contradiction to or simply not complimenting each-others strength (as is inevitable when in a state of naivety), lowering your APM and weakening your potentiality in the process. Once you take time to get really comfortable with this information, you will be much more fluent and reactive to your opponent, knowing immediately what to do and how to react, while building a focused force based on your pool of information about the game mechanics. Its a no-brainer. Next: Supply Cap